


Why do I even do this to myself

by MidnightSaphireRose



Category: BT21, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BT21 - Freeform, Multi, Other, Relationship Problems, Teenagers, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: A/U FormatFandom: BT21Pairing: I don't knowGenre: A whole lotSummary: On going story of the adventures of BT21 Characters in highschoolDisclaimer: I do not own BT21. BTS might sue me for even writing something like this.





	Why do I even do this to myself

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the person who made that BT21Crack Smut

 

 

 

 

It was hot. It was nearing noon. Lunch was going to start in a few short minutes. The students were all waiting anxiously to leave class. The teacher did not let them leave so easily. This class of 8th graders couldn't be freed yet. Some were sighing in despair, others were outright complaining as they were voting for their new class president. Two students had made it to the last voting round.

 

Koya and Chimmy

It was a tie.

 

Only one student was left. she or he or it was the tie breaker and seemed to have a hard time deciding which made the others students growl out of exasperation. "Van, can you please hurry. Everyone is waiting for your answer." Our teacher, Miss Adora chimed in with her sweet voice. Van grind their teeth as they looked at the paper they had to fill, _why is it so hard? Both are model students. both are incredibly intelligent. both are above average in the looks department. I know Chimmy for longer but shouldn't I give Koya a chance too?  
_

"This is too long, Van. Shit. fuck! Step on the gaz, you dumb ho!" A guy with a brown beanie on his head spoke annoyed at the poor meek girl...person. "Shooky! No swearing in this class! Try me! I'll give you detention!" Miss Adora warned the boy who pulled his tongue at her,"Sure, gimme detention. I love how you look at me angrily, Miss Adora." The woman sighed as she looked at Van.

They resented how indecisive they was.

They decided their new presidents fate with the only thing they knew would let them decide:

_INIMENIMYNEMO_!!!

 

They checked the bullet next the name, got up and brought the piece of paper to their homeroom teacher. "Alright. The new class president is Chimmy." Koya made a tight smile and looked at chimmy and congratulated him, "congrats chimmy. It was a close call." Chimmy smiled smugly,"it really was a close call. You can always help me out with shi- stuff. If you want!" Koya looked at Chimmy a little surprise by his populist language, "Eh, yes. Okay." Koya was brought his hand up for a handshake but Chimmy failed to notice it and left to go back at his place leaving Koya rooted in place with his hand outstretched.

 

**_Ding Dong Ding Dong_ **

 

Miss Adora barely had time to say anything as the students got up, fleeing from class to go eat,"Ahhh!! Do not forget your homework for tommorow!" Koya came back to his senses and left the room in a hurry as he didn't want people to notice him trying to handshake the air. Shooky got up and yelled at someone in class, "Yo, Cooky, let's roll bitch!" A cute looking guy with a pink tee got up while grabbing his phone from his desk, "who you fucking calling a bitch!" Shooky cocked one of his eyebrows, "you and your girly pink tee." Cooky checked out Shooky from head to toe, "Bruh, at least pink attracts cute chicks. You look like shit in your shitty ass brown!" Shooky snorted and agreed the brown might not suit him, "I'll dress up black on black from now on."

 

Both guys bantered as they left class.

 

Van checked around the class to see who they wanted to speak to,"Chimmy! Can I ask you something?" It made its way to Chimmy that was talking to this handsome student named RJ. Tata and Mang were also near Chimmy, "what is up, Vanny~!" Van coughed, "Don't call me that. I'll hurt you Chimmy." Mang smirked, "Atta Girl! Show him who's boss!" Van looked at Mang annoyed, "did you assume my GENDER!?!?!"

 

Mang backed up a bit not really understanding, "I was just saying that it's good to defend yourself. That is all. I'm sorry if I offended you. okay, we good?" Chimmy giggled as Tata spoke to him in a regal manner, "I am so very glad you won, Chimmy. At the very least, you are social butterfly. Koya seems a bit too... anti-social. Maybe awkward would be a better term. Looks always sleepy too. How are you suppose to pump up your classmates looking like you want to die 24/7."

 

Van asked Chimmy, who was also listening to tata, about their extracurricular activities, "I can't attend today. I have a family activity after classes." Mang was staring at them accusingly, "You are gonna miss out on dance practice? Is that what you are saying, Van? Vanny? Look at me~" Van did not look at Mang cause they knew better than to look at him when he uttered 'Vanny~'. IThey knew he was going to look into their eyes and they'd be rooted on the spot while he would try to make them feel guilty missing on ONE dance class.

 

RJ got up, stretched a bit while grabbing his bag, "lets not talk ill about others, Tata." Tata rolled his eyes, "sure mom."

RJ turned around and glared at Tata, "don't call me that. I can sue you. You might have a lot of cash Tata but I have more than you. Keep that in mind. You and your old Gucci heart t-shirt. It's a month old. Change it. Pleb."

 

Tata looked dejected as he checked out his Gucci T-shirt,"No need to come at me so hard."

 

Chimmy gave Van an understanding nod, "don't listen to Mang. It's okay. I'll tell Son Sungdeu you will be absent." Van nodded as they smiled at Chimmy. They felt a chill running down their spine as they felt someone breath down their neck, "You are so lucky you have Chimmy, Vanny~" Sweating bullets, Van replied jokingly, "OooOh, come on Mang. I am not THAT important. You can surely do the dance practice without me." Mang come in their bubble and they jump at him putting his hand on their shoulder, "I'll remember that. You should go eat, Vanny~"

 

 

"EEEEkkkk" Van hurried out of the class.

 

 

What types of problems will these young teenagers face.

This was just one day of their high school live.

High school is made a many emotions.

It is filled of Joy but also sadness.

Where will this adventure end?

Many up and downs.

Hope and despair.

 

 

 

 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　Chapter 1: Introductions END　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack and is not supposed to be taken seriously.  
> CRACK!


End file.
